


Promise me!

by noxsoulmate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments, Trapped, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: A stolen moment between two star-crossed lovers in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts.Birthday fic for FirewhiskySoul





	Promise me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirewhiskySoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/gifts).

> Written for FirewhiskySoul as part of the Birthday Drabble Exchange over in the facebook group [Dramione Fanfiction Writers](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1916481511997663/). Two of her likes are _secret relationship_ and _trapped together_.
> 
> Happy reading 😘

The explosion came out of nowhere, debris and parts of the wall flying around. Hermione was unable to suppress the shriek as she ducked away, covering her head with her arms. Fear was surging through her as another spell hit a wall close by, shaking the hallway.

They had been on their way to the Room of Requirement, the battle raging on all around them.

Carefully getting back up now, she saw Ron and Harry on the other side of the hallway. They appeared to be alright.

A warm hand on her wrist caused her to cry out again. The noise was quickly drowned out by the sound of a third explosion. The hand on her wrist pulled her forward and into an alcove, just as stones from the ceiling crashed down upon the place she had knelt a moment before.

_“HERMIONE!"_

Her friends’ anguished yells were muffled; pushed to the back of her mind by the sweet fragrance of summer rain falling on freshly-cut grass. Her face was pressed to a firm chest and she inhaled deeply, letting the familiar scent wash over her, calm her.

“You’re alive.”

The whisper was so quiet she could hardly hear it over the noise outside of their little bubble. Still, it was warm, full of relief and love.

Looking up, she was met by a pair of silver eyes, holding the same mix of emotions. It was dim inside the alcove, barely any light to clearly see those lovely features. There was no need to, really. She’d memorized them years ago.

There was no hesitation as their lips found each other.

The kiss was sweet, full of desire, telling the tale of their longing and relief of seeing each other again. Still, it was way too short.

Harry and Ron were still there, on the other side of all the debris that trapped the two star-crossed lovers. Calling out for her, clearly in fear of her being hurt, if not worse. There was also still a war going on.

There was no time for them.

“You have to survive this, Draco. Please.” 

She begged him, standing on the tips of her toes as she buried her fingers in his hair. Just like he loved it. Just like she had done so many times during their secret meetings.

This time, she used it not to pull him in for a kiss or to hold him close during their times of passion. This time, she used it to make sure she had his attention.

“Promise me,” she whispered. “Promise me you will do whatever it takes. _No matter_ what it takes. _Promise me_.”

“I promise,” he whispered back, sealing it with a peck to her lips. “Promise me the same. No matter what. Promise we will meet in our place once all this is over.”

“I promise.”

There was only time for one last kiss before a big piece of debris was levitated away. Quickly, so no-one would see the other occupant of the alcove, Hermione answered Ron’s desperate call and squeezed through the hole. She accepted their relieved hugs but quickly hurried the boys along.

She did not risk a glance back for fear of giving away her lover.

Instead, she pressed her hand to her chest. To where his signet ring rested close to her heart.

His promise of love and eternity.

He had yet to break a promise to her - she knew he would survive this war if only to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to my wonderful beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura)


End file.
